


Lucifer's Garden

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Multi, Sam Says Yes, To Lucifer's Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer just wants Sam to think his garden is the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sam explains why that can never happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Garden

To Sam, it’s the most beautiful garden he’s ever seen. A year ago, that wouldn’t have meant very much. A year ago, the prettiest garden he’d ever seen was a four by four patch of roses in front of the house of a widow he’d needed to interview for a case. But Michael had a way of doing things that included trips to 18th century Versailles. (Sam still wasn’t sure exactly _what_ the older archangel had been trying to accomplish, but Dean seemed to be the only one in the history of history who had ever said no to him so Sam was almost positive it had gotten done.)

 

Now, Sam has seen the royal garden of Versailles in its prime, and somehow, Lucifer’s garden still holds a quiet elegance and a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that made even the most widely acclaimed garden in the world pale in comparison.

 

“Do you like it?” Lucifer had asked, kneeling in the grass one day in the second week of April the day after he’d finished it.

 

Sam had studied Lucifer and the way the sunlight made a halo of his hair for several moments before replying. “It’s okay,” he’d said. After all, if Lucifer really wanted to know what he thought of it, he could just read his mind.

 

Afterwards, Michael had grinned at him and asked him what he’d thought of Lucifer’s garden.

 

“It’s okay,” Sam had said.

 

Michael and Castiel had exchanged worried looks. “But... It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Castiel had prompted.

 

Sam had walked to the fridge to get something to drink. “It’s nice, I guess. It’s just a garden, though.” When he’d turned around, Michael had been gone and Castiel had been glaring at him.

 

Sam had shrugged it off.

 

***

 

It's Gabriel who clues him in as to the real meaning of Lucifer’s garden.

 

“Lucifer showed me the garden first,” Gabriel says when he walks into their shared bedroom later that night. Lucifer isn’t there and Sam is beginning to seriously wonder whether or not he upset the archangel.

 

“Okay?” Sam isn’t quite sure where this is going.

 

“And I told him it was the most beautiful garden I’d ever seen. Which is a _bit_ of a stretch, considering I’d seen _The_ Garden, but because I knew its intended purpose, it was absolutely true. Now, I said as much to him. I also told him that he should tell _you_ of its intended purpose before expecting you to just magically understand what it meant. He said, ‘Gabe, Sam’s not stupid. He’ll understand.’”

 

“I’m not stupid,” Sam protests.

 

Gabriel sits down on the bed. “I know that. But you’re not an angel, either, so it was stupid of Lucifer to expect you to have angelic knowledge.” Gabriel takes a deep breath. “You know how Michael and Adam act like an old married couple?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“And you’ve been in Michael’s bedroom before, yeah? The private one? And you’ve seen the garden outside?”

 

Sam nods. “What does that have to do with anything, though?” Gabriel waits for him to understand. “Wait, so, the garden is a _proposal?_ ”

 

Gabriel nods. “Yup.”

 

Sam runs out of the room.

 

“Other way,” Gabriel calls.

 

“Thanks!”

 

***

 

Sam finds Lucifer in the same place he’d left him, kneeling on the grass with his hands on his thighs looking dejected. Sam sits cross-legged in front of him.

 

“Michael came by and over-reacted, Castiel came by just to react, and Gabriel came and under-reacted.” Lucifer looks up at Sam. “What are you here for?”

 

Sam reaches out and lays one hand over Lucifer’s. “I’m here to say that your garden is the most beautiful garden I’ve ever seen.”

 

Lucifer makes a distressed little noise. “It’s supposed to be the most beautiful _thing_ you’ve ever seen. I’ll... I’ll keep working on it until it is.”

 

Sam smiles. “Luce, you could work on it for the rest of eternity and it would never get past third place.”

 

Lucifer scowls. “So you’re saying you don’t like it?”

 

Sam moves closer. “I’m saying I’m mated to two beautiful archangels and one of them is silly enough to think a garden is more beautiful than himself and his brother.”

 

Lucifer shrugs.

 

Sam climbs into his mate’s lap. “Gabriel told me what the garden meant. And all I can say is... Yes.”


End file.
